myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:XXGingerheartXx
That sounds like a good idea! But I would want to do the writing challenge with something other than romance, e.g. the most gory scene or the best kitting or something along those lines. But other than that, it sounds like a great idea! *boooooom*MY HAMSTER EXPLODED! EEKOMG Ging, I'm so sorry. lol for some reason it doesn't say that I have new messages (I also have to respond back to Patch lmfao dammit) Anyway, sure! Do what you like. I kinda like that idea, and maybe we could start like a weekly challenges thing where the users compete in different things and can join competitions? Gosh, that sounds like a lot, but also sounds cool. SPOTTEHWOBBLE! (hehe lol) Hey, I was wondering if you added the slider to the front page? if you did how? because Blueleaf made her own wiki and i tried to add one but it doesn't show up. ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 23:07, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Okie thanks. ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 23:16, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Front Page When you are not busy I think the front page needs to be updated, like the news, and maybe some new stoires on the slider. Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 16:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Eyyy, since I might be joining, what's this wikia about? like - what do you do here mostly? 18:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. Thanks. 19:25, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Spoof Clan? You know the rp clans? well i was thinking, could we have a spoof clan? Is it just a game? ''I don't know... ''' 19:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC) hey can i make a story with pokemon and warriors where a apprentice who wishes to be leader and a leader who never gets to go out of her cave switch places 03:13, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Welcome messages Helllo, I can dhow how the welcome automatic message can be changed, if you want it to be custimized. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest''' is'' SILENCE]] 21:27, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, I can't since admin rights are needed to do so. But you edit this page: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon to welcome user without accounts and this one: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user for people with accounts, all you have to do it edit the page, and it will change the welcome message. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:29, November 23, 2015 (UTC) The links lead to WAW but if you go into the link and right: myown warriors where wearewarriors used to be, it will link to this wiki. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:29, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey ginger would you like to join a wiki patch made http://warriors-frostclan-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Collab Christmas Spoof So I just now thought of making a christmas collab spoof with Wolf ans we were wondering if you'd like to join? I'm also asking Clev and Spots. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 18:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Our oc's have a crhistmas gathering and we haven't thought of the rest but maybe a part chrasher. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Since it's not christmas anymore maybe we could start a New Years one instead? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:35, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Decision Yes, that`s ok! I see you have already made the page. ~Holly Sounds fair. :D ~Holly That is a vERY EARLY merry Christmas message *You're filled with DETERMINATION 00:15, January 31, 2016 (UTC) huehuehue *You're filled with DETERMINATION 15:06, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ginger, what's up? Haven't talked to you in a while... Yes it is perfectly fine if you take on the role of leader of this Wiki, I just don't have the time for it... I might be active every so often... but not right now... just too much is going on in my life... I miss you all (metaphorically speaking :) and, all the time, I wish I could have more time on my hands to work on this Wiki and WCA... Thanks for messaging me! SPOTTEHWOBBLE! i was also thinkin Heck yeah girl! *You're filled with DETERMINATION 00:25, February 10, 2016 (UTC) um, I kind of did! I got the idea from something a friend of mine said, "Red Angels and White Devils." The basis of the story could be: 'Two apparations sit on a bride's shoulders. One is a red angel and says 'don't do it!' The other is a white devial and says 'do it!' What does she do?" And it could be a complex love story and we could trade off writing Redpaw and Whitepaw?? I dunno. *You're filled with DETERMINATION 01:26, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Damn. Uh, yes please. That story right there. Uh huh. Mhm. Yes. *You're filled with DETERMINATION 01:55, February 10, 2016 (UTC) hmmmm... *Thinks REAL hard* maybe the project could be coming up with a full mock battle using the moves they were previously taught, and some new ones for bonus marks? Points for grace, accuracy, form, and etc. And ye, Whitepaw's name could be changed. I liked Mosspaw. Maybe Ivorypaw? *You're filled with DETERMINATION 02:13, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Ahhhh oh my god yes perfect!! Yes, I can write in Moss's perspective, and I'm totally on board with this dead sister stuff. Awesome. Maybe that could be the prolouge? Little Miss Mossy's sister dying? *You're filled with DETERMINATION 00:44, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! I'll create the page tomorrow and start work on it probably on the weekend. *You're filled with DETERMINATION 01:17, February 11, 2016 (UTC) okay okay~ Goldenstar: the big boss- acts pretty tough and stoic, but super sweetheart Splashfeather: pretty much a background character; smart and calm Rushstep: the funny, caring guy. hates seeing his friends get hurt. Sandheart: another bg character. levelheaded and realllly stubborn Hornetshadow: looks dark and brooding. he has a hard shell, and is quiet and reserved. kind on the inside. Cloudfoot: drama llama. flamboyant. Badgerpaw: always in competition with her brother; perfectionist Iciclepaw: kindhearted, anxious, and happy. she always does her best. cries easily. Aspenheart: queen of the nursery. very extroverted and caring. Mosskit: duh. shy and quiet, kind of yandere. loves her family, and is scared easily. Jasminekit: (she ded) very stoic and kind-hearted. Greenkit: there has to be that ONE kit. super frikking flirty (wait wasn't there a flirty Greenkit in Poison Taste), clumsy, and over protective. Owldust: easily humoured. wise, and stubborn. *You're filled with DETERMINATION 17:39, February 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: She makes a lot of sockpuppets, and uses copyrighted images. All the time, but that is on youtube. She also refuses to admit it. ~Wolf mmm yes very ded But no, just been busy with a school project as well as writer's block. I'll post what I have of the prologue tho *You're filled with DETERMINATION 02:44, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I miss you too and all other MOWikians as well... ugh I've also gotten over Warriors. I can still answer any and all questions relating to Warriors and the fandom, but I am not gonna bother reading the new series coming out this March. I've started reading another series and have moved from Virginia to Italy (it's very pretty here :) and I've started my own veterinary clinic in Livorno... hope all is well with you and your family!!! Wish I had more time to contribute... and wish you were here. (I can see the Vatican from my rooftop!) Also, this is the last time you'll hear from me for a while. I am going for a month without any electronic device because I am just settling in to my house and can't be distracted because I also have two kids and a bunch of kittens to take care of. As always, stay frosty. ~Spottehwobble (Life Sucks, sometimes) SPOTTEHWOBBLE! Re:Whoah Hey! :) It's nice to be back lol Sorry for the inactivity, I feel really bad about it. I'm glad to be back, and will continue editing and helping! I also have ideas for the front page, if you want an example, here: w:c:pony-hq Edit You just need to add css and a few templates. Maybe we could have a featured character and/or article? (Also, I still love the logo. lol) I'd be happy to provide the css and templates. If you wish to tweak them up, go for it! :D Edit again An admin needs to add the .css pages But soon as I can get the laptop (For I am on mu kindle now) I will do what I can. :) .Kitsune Chararts So, I was wondering if I could re-open the chararts and we could use the ones that are on WAW here? excluding the deputy/loner/rogue blanks... ''I'm breaking up with you'''', it's not you, it's aliens'' 21:11, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure! and yeah all the arts mine. ''I'm breaking up with you'''', it's not you, it's aliens'' 21:46, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Ging I am so sos sososo soso so SO SORRY thatI haven't written anything for RAAWD I've been under a lot of stress recently and I just... I just had other stuff on my mind. I'll try to finish it this weekend <33 *You're filled with DETERMINATION 22:25, March 4, 2016 (UTC) IDK Okay, so there's a few things in this post I'm going to say, so I couldn't think of a title. Anyway, I have a couple of ideas how to get new users on the wiki, you could request a spotlight, we did it on WAW, and you have enough pages to request one. And I might become a little more active on here again, and I see some other users already have been, so then when other users come on here, they'll see it's (sort of) active and decide to join. But before you request a spotlight, I really think the front page should be updated. If you don't have time, maybe you could remove the protection on it so that users can edit it, so then I could do it? And you aren't a B-craft, are you? I don't remember if you are or not. 12:58, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright! and maybe you could ask Wikia to make you a B-craft? I read about something sort of like what Spotteh did and all you need to do is ask a staff member and they'll make you one. 19:17, May 6, 2016 (UTC) LightingClan Hi, Ginger! I'm sorry I haven't been active, bad stuffs' been happening so I haven't wanted to go on wikia for a little while. But anyway, this time I'm going to be active. I was wondering, since Spottedgorse isn't active anymore, if I could adopt LightingClan? If Spotteh becomes active again, she can be the owner again, if she likes. ~Patchfeather~ 15:53, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ---- Oh! also, for character pages I could make a page format for them, so then if people don't know what to add to them, they can just check out the format? and I could add a character template & page grades too. ~Patchfeather~ 22:31, June 15, 2016 (UTC) MAP? Hi. Do you like MAPs? Do you want to do one with me? Because I really want to make one but no one else answers. Flightstar (talk) 14:51, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Also, can I make my own Clan? Like, there's LightningClan, MistClan, NightClan, and BreezeClan. ~Flight I'd rather have my own Clan, is that okay? How do I make one? ~Flight Once I make the Clan page, how do I sort it into the Clans section? ~Flight Thanks! ~Flight Yay! Thank you so much! One more question, though... How do you change the color/size of fonts? �� I'm really new and don't know much about Wiki. qUICK Question You know that blog you made on WCA when you were on it for a whole year? I was wondering if I could make my own blog like that (slightly changed) for here? cause on the 27th I would have been here for an entire year! i'm slightly, but not really, impressed with myself! ~Patchfeather~ 01:52, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Nothing much, hbu? -Clever who is too lazy to sign in on mobile Update the Polls Gingerheart, on the "what's your favorite story of mine" poll, Lost isn't on there! It's my favorite so please add it. [[User:Wingflight7|Wingflight 19:33, June 30, 2016 (UTC)]] Thanks! ~Wing May I have my own user category? ~Wing RE Sure! ~Patchfeather~ 21:30, June 30, 2016 (UTC) - calico tom with ice-blue eyes ~Patchfeather~ 23:05, June 30, 2016 (UTC) I had an idea. You know how I mentioned you can adopt this wiki to get b-craft rights? I wasn't sure if you haven't done it because you don't have enough time, but if you can't I could adopt it, then give you b-craft rights, then demote myself back to chatmod. Just a thought. ~Patchfeather~ 17:43, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I'll request to adopt it now. ~Patchfeather~ 20:20, July 6, 2016 (UTC) I've made the request! it should be approved in a week or less. I was also thinking, since the other admins are inactive at the moment, may I demote my b-craft right but stay an admin? I can look after stuff if you ever have to leave for a little while, and I can update the main page often. I'm cool if not though. ~Patchfeather~ 20:38, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Also, some of the users on CC edited the page and said that they could give you the rights, I just got done editing the page and told them about me adopting it for you (when i should have probably mentioned that eariler) but anyway, I think they may just give you the rights instead of having me adopt. ~Patchfeather~ 13:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay, Wikia responded. Contact this user and they will give you the b-craft rights. ~Patchfeather~ 19:40, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh no, I do not know, but Wolfblaze knows! maybe you could try asking her? And that's awesome that your a b-crat! If it's not too much trouble could I be an admin now? I was also thinking that maybe when I am, I could add some new fanfics to the main page? I was thinking maybe to add Starfire and Lost? and another one, I haven't had an idea yet, maybe Exile? ~Patchfeather~ 13:49, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Re A new user joined the wiki, and I'm 100% sure it's Holly (or i'm dead wrong) But they have the same writing style, this user has only spoken to Hollytuft, i'm not sure why she'd be talking to herself though, and the user is named Emmet-the-cat-is-boring, and Holly mentioned a few times her cat was named 'Emmet'. So... I'm not sure what's quite going on yet, but Wolf messaged her about it, just need to wait for a reply. ~Patchfeather~ 20:01, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, probably is underaged, I'm sure she'll learn at some point. But me and Wolf talked it over, and if she confesses to being the user, we're going to block that account and give her main account a warning. ~Patchfeather~ 23:38, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Problem, Ms. G? (Sorry, book quote) I apologize for sticking my nosy snout into everything, but does your issue have anything to do with an increasingly obnoxious user on WCAW, Thestarhope? They were really irritating me but because I'm not an admin, I couldn't do anything about it. They wrote posts like this: OH MY WHISKERS I can't even bring myself to do it. Well they wrote some pretty offensive things and I'm rambling but whatever. –★Wingflight★ I see. I've never encountered Hollytuft, whoever that is. But there's no chance for Thestarhope to die down because Jay blocked them, I think. I hope. Also, instead of green, everything's blue. Why??? It's very perplexing and I don't like it. What happened to the green theme?? -Wing Jay is the most active admin, so he might as well be leader. I don't think he is, though. And Patch is really awesome there too, maybe they'll become an admin. I kind of miss the old theme because it makes me think of forests, which I unfortunately don't see often enough. The solid blue is kind of difficult for my eyes to register; also it leaves a really bad afterimage, so maybe put a gradient or dapple of some sort? -Wing May I offer a suggestion? Maybe because the main color is royal blue, the second could be a soft gold or copper to contrast. But not orange, please. Thank you! -Wing I'm sorry, but... dang that gold clashes. I'm sorry, but it DOES. I mean, ordinarily it would've looked great, but the solid colors just look kind of... off. I thought they would cadance nicely but apparently not. I wish I was an admin so I could choose a nice color scheme for you. -Wing I don't know if a laptop counts as mobile edition, which is where the gradient was nonexistent. I'm sorry I'm fussing so much over the colors. -Wing I was just looking on Wingflights talk page as i do ( I am a major stalker :P) and i found the word "Sock Hopping". Well thats two words but anyway, i just want to know what that means. Thanks, Yellow Instead of yellow gold, maybe do yellow ochre for the second color? I feel like it would coordinate more smoothly. -Wing Destinies II So the other users and I have began making plans for that, we were wondering if you'd like to join? and it's okay that we are, right? ~Patchfeather~ 13:28, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Story Hi, can you please delete this. Thanks. http://myownwarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Tigerclaw%27s_treachery_(more_to_come) [[User talk:J2yfeather|'''you' don't' mess' with' love' you' mess' with' the' truth']] 00:56, October 28, 2016 (UTC)